


酒别再难逢 One More for the Road

by MomoTZ



Category: J o j o, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoTZ/pseuds/MomoTZ
Summary: 那个男人令他眼前一亮。“我可不觉得这样合法。”荷尔荷斯自言自语道。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Hol Horse
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453631) by [matendoji (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/matendoji). 



“你有新的活儿干了，大家伙。”  
“啥？”  
女人叹了口气，黑缎披肩随着她的前倾而滑落。“我费了这么大功夫帮你谈生意，给我的回报就是一句‘啥’？我心都要碎了，宝贝。”  
说实话，荷尔荷斯才懒得管她怎么想。这女人只是个线人，除此之外没有任何价值；他还发现她给他调酒的勺子上沾着某些不知名粉末。  
“哎呀，别这样嘛，亲爱的。”他柔声道，在点烟的同时对她露出了一个微妙而迷人的笑容。“我只是累坏了。”  
女人咯咯笑着对他抛了个媚眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪。“我知道，我知道。开玩笑而已，荷尔。”成功。  
她招了招手，把调酒师叫了过来，不出几分钟酒吧就清了场。现在这里只有他们了。  
“只给你一个人听。”她保证道。  
荷尔荷斯又点了一根烟。他搭起双腿，将双臂搭在沙发靠背上。  
“肯定是笔大生意，对吧？”

他们挪进了房间角落，一个紧挨着点唱机的、更舒服也更隐蔽的卡座里，以确保无人监听。接着女人开了口。  
“说实话，我自己也没见过他。”她对他讲道，“但他的确是那种很神秘的人物——身材高大，一头金发，穿得像个国王，你懂吗？而且他身上有种很显著的气质，让人一眼就能认得出来。”  
荷尔荷斯面无表情地看着他。“就这些。”  
“就这些。”她耸了耸肩，把那杯酒推向他。“从那之后我就没见过那个传信儿的了，你大概也明白这意味着什么。”  
一曲终了。房间里再度为漫长的静寂所充斥，直到另一张光盘自动滑入光驱，止住了点唱机吱吱嘎嘎的白噪音。荷尔荷斯又点了根烟，享受着喉中翻腾的刺鼻烟味，以及这之后吞云吐雾的快感。  
“我该去哪里找他？”他问。  
“开罗。”她答，视线往下扫去。若不加以注意，几乎无人能察觉到她对杯子这迅捷的一瞥。  
“在埃及？我想你可不会载我一程，是吧？”他将烟丢在桌上，用空出来的手拿起杯子，一边转着圈检查一边撅起双唇。  
他们四目对视。  
“荷尔荷斯先生，你要知道——我只送信，不送人。”  
荷尔荷斯笑了笑。“在我喝了这东西之后你就有得送了，对不对？”  
女人面色如土。他把那杯酒举到光下，目不转睛地盯着它看。“你往里面放的鬼东西……砷？真他妈的有够老套啊，女士。”他慢条斯理地说着，皇帝在他手中已经蓄势待发。  
“等等！”她抢着辩解道，先前的优雅风度荡然无存。“你正用你那把怪枪指着我呢…对吧？是那个传信人逼我下药的！我……我跟你说，他跟我说了一大堆我闻所未闻的威胁，荷尔；他自己都被吓得屁滚尿流。他不可能还活着。”  
牛仔眨了眨眼睛，一翻手腕示意她继续往下说。  
“他告诉我，”她说着，深吸了一口气，“就是……就是那个所谓的‘迪奥大人’——随便怎么称呼——说来应聘的必须得经过类似的试炼才行。迪奥大人，我…他…这些纯属公事公办！那些威胁……”  
“他怎么威胁你的？”荷尔荷斯问道。  
“与你无关！”她尖声道。“我无可奉告！我……我说的太多了，现在他该来要我的命了！”  
“真他妈该死。就当我顺手帮他一把好了。”  
说着他扣下了扳机。

那是一周前的事儿了。  
荷尔荷斯觉得这单生意简直是一派胡言。

毋庸置疑的，他已经到了开罗，现在正像一条流浪狗一样在街边闲逛。有钱拿总比没有好。他留了那女人一条活路——尽管他差点被她毒死，但她毕竟还是位女士——虽然他打心底里认为这么做并没有意义。  
她大概已经被那个迪奥做掉了。也正是这样的直觉领他到此。  
夕阳西斜，但温度一点不减；他挠了挠后颈，从大街上熙攘的人潮中穿行而过。之前从酒吧收银机里拿的全部现金只够他走到这儿了，或许还能再走一段；但他宁愿用那些钱满足口腹之欲。因此，他决定改从本地人那里打听消息。  
只有一个人提供了他所需要的信息。“我在城东的咖啡馆里见过那样的男人，”一个藏在巷子里的乞丐告诉他，“长的像个英国人，非常高大，很好认。”  
他抬了抬帽子以表谢意，顺手给乞丐弹了一枚硬币。

一个小时过后，他开始后悔为何自己当初没打听除了“城东”之外更具体的方位。日落西山，他又饿又累，还迫切地需要抽一根烟。  
“老天爷啊。”荷尔荷斯咕哝着从人流中挤出一条通路，一头扎进另一条完全不同、却有着惊人相似度的小巷。崭新的阴影吞没了他前进的身形，一个索然无味的荒诞想法在他在胡乱扫视那些褴褛商铺的同时悄然成型：或许真的有人处于刻意，将开罗建成了一个真正的迷宫。他也几乎是在同时意识到自己到了一个真正的鬼地方：他很确定自己在其中一间屋子里目睹了至少三起不那么确定的毒品交易——违法，他想，但或许在这儿合法。开罗对他而言就像一场狂热的迷梦——他发誓他路过了一家妓院，正值营业的前门大敞。在理智掌控他的身体之前，好奇心驱使他钻进了目光所及的第一所体面门脸儿，并在来得及摸索烟卷之前先迅速地环视了一番。  
然后他看到了他。  
那个男人令他眼前一亮。他穿着贴身的高领衣物，外搭一条人造革短夹克——我的天，荷尔荷斯纠正道，那是条紧身衣——称得他的身材有如大理石雕像般健美。纯金首饰缠满了他的手腕，和他所佩戴的、小巧而精致的耳环相互映衬。那副模样活像个养尊处优的资产阶级巨头。  
“我可不觉得这样合法。”荷尔荷斯一边自言自语，一边毫不避讳地盯着男人看。他无法控制自己的视线。  
令人惊奇的是，那男人孤身一人。他无疑是个极有威慑力的人，却同时拥有着一种让人着迷的奇妙魅力。周围投来的几束目光也同样应证了这一点；那些看到他的人大概也有着同样的想法。  
在那一瞬间，一个念头闪过荷尔荷斯的脑海。这一切真的值得吗？这人是会让他赚得盆满钵满，还是会让他在跨越了半个地球之后两手空空的回家？在他能得到答案之前，他发觉自己已向着男人自信满满地走了过去；尽管焦虑和疑惑依旧困扰着他，他的双腿却自己动了起来——像是被鬼附了身。  
随着他的靠近，男人转身面向了他。他的确是个英国人。脖子上一圈淡淡的疤痕在无形之中增添了他的威慑力，也进一步让他的魅力大放光彩。  
他用一个意料之外的甜美笑容击溃了荷尔荷斯的防线。“晚上好。”他问候道，在椅子上挪了挪，以便从一个更好的角度来观察这位闯入者。他刻意修剪过的尖利指甲涂得漆黑，就连双唇也呈现出一种中毒般的、闪耀着的墨绿色。  
“晚…晚上好。”荷尔荷斯问候道，几乎想为这句口吃抽自己两巴掌。他靠向桌子，好把烟放在烟灰缸上，接着看向对面的男人。  
“我…我是来应聘的。有人对我提到过你的名字…迪奥，如果我没记错？”他小心翼翼地询问道，在与迪奥对视的那一刻挪开目光。  
迪奥的双眼闪了闪。“应聘。”他重复道，用一种颇为妖娆的姿势托着脸颊，另一只手在扶手上不紧不慢地敲着。  
“那好吧，荷尔荷斯。”他说，“我们就来坐下谈一谈好了。”  
我操。他知道我是谁。四分之一的灵魂开始叫嚣着让他离开这个鬼地方，另外四分之一警告他临阵脱逃很大概率会让他小命没掉；剩下的一半把馊主意往他脑子里推，劝他坐到椅子里乖乖就范。于是他坐下了，双手尴尬又紧张地叠放在膝头，活像个被叫去校长室的小孩。  
“所以…你是怎么知道我的，迪奥大人？”他试探着问道，竭力压着微微颤抖的嗓音。  
迪奥轻笑了几声。“你从哪里知道的我，我就从哪里认识的你。”  
有理有据。荷尔荷斯心想，欲言又止。在这节骨眼上他祈祷射伤那位女线人不会为他的事业带来影响——他还不想死。  
“让我们进入正题吧，好吗？”迪奥柔声道，将他从走神中唤了回来。“我听说你有一把非常特别的枪。”  
“啊…啊对，那把枪。”荷尔荷斯细声细气地回答。“我可以…让你看看它，但这可能行不通，迪奥大人。我认识的…大部分人，我觉得他们看不见它，这也是为什么它…你看，这就是为什么别人说它特别，迪奥大人。”  
我的老天。刚刚那几句话说得真够磕碜。  
迪奥似乎并不在意。“没关系，荷尔荷斯，这对我而言不成问题。给我看看。”  
他愣住了。“你……你确定吗？”  
“你是聋了吗，荷尔荷斯？”迪奥压低声音问道。在牛仔能够发觉之前，迪奥的手指已经划过了他的掌心，锋利的指甲留下一条淡淡的划痕。荷尔荷斯打了个寒颤，他几乎无法呼吸。  
迪奥收回了手。  
“给我看看。”他重复道。  
“是，是，”荷尔荷斯嗫嚅着。他竭力想象着那把枪的模样——它的外形，它的触感——然后将这股能量注入他的右掌。在顷刻之间它便显了形：冰冷而朦胧的金属同他的掌心完美贴合；那些边缘线条依然模糊，看上去几乎像是一副幻景。  
“我管它叫皇帝。”他略带羞怯地说。“如果你看不见的话……我很抱歉。它就在那儿，跟我说的一样。”  
迪奥的视线在那玩意儿上停留了几秒。他的眼中有着一种荷尔荷斯无法描述的饥渴欲望，像是性欲——他很快打消了这个想法。他可不是来做那种“特殊服务”的；而且他的确是，他他妈的十分确定，自己是个钢铁直男。  
“它的确就在那儿，亲爱的荷尔荷斯。”迪奥在一番细细观察后柔声说。“多完美的替身啊。就像是塔罗牌中的皇帝，嗯？”  
“是…我想是的。”荷尔荷斯急忙答道，像是害羞一样低着头。  
天啊。他真希望自己没这么做。  
在那一刻，他再度感受到了迪奥的指尖。它们抚上他的下颌，勾勒着颧骨的轮廓，柔软的指腹擦过他的双唇。面前的男人挑起了他的下巴，好让两人四目相对；男人的双眼如同琥珀般锐利，夺目而又令人想入非非。荷尔荷斯的脸霎时变得通红，他颤抖着，像是落入陷阱般惊慌无措。  
“你还不知道自己的潜力有多大，对吗？”他在他耳畔轻语。荷尔荷斯能感受到颊上吹来的冰冷呼吸；他尽最大努力摇了摇头，迪奥又低声笑了起来。  
“既然如此，我会好好享受这段教导时光的。”他终于放开了他，让荷尔荷斯觉得自己的颈部像是僵掉般疼痛。  
“等下，你的意思是…我被雇用了？”他口齿不清地问道，一边还迷茫地眨着眼睛。迪奥从他的座位上起身，微笑着望向门廊外被黑夜笼罩的城市，并踩着直线走了过去——我操。他这是在走猫步。荷尔荷斯目瞪口呆地看着，直到对方示意他跟上来为止。  
“当然。”当他们走进更加幽深的小巷时，迪奥说道。“你的替身对我的计划非常有用。考虑到你的线人遍布各地，我想你对情报也挺在行。”  
“不是吧…连她们你都认识？”荷尔荷斯咕哝着，感觉自己仿佛是一只被人遛着走的狗，自始至终都蒙在鼓里。  
“这段时间以来我一直在寻找更多替身使者。很多人向我推荐了你，荷尔荷斯。”  
“好家伙。”他有些喘不上气了。

他们走了快一刻钟，期间荷尔荷斯一直顺从地跟在迪奥身后。他没问他们要去哪儿——他一直在试图说服自己，说这样做是为了给自己一个惊喜；但他心里可他妈清楚的很。他吓得不敢开口，仅此而已。  
他们走过一条又一条街道，转过路口，在建筑之中穿行而过。当目的地在朦胧夜色中现出身形时，荷尔荷斯又有些庆幸自己没多嘴了。  
他面前伫立着的是一座宅邸，一座宏伟的、海市蜃楼般的宅邸，其本身便如同替身一般深不可测。它从屋檐墙壁乃至一砖一瓦都透着无与伦比的奢华气息，却又带着一种毫不协调的阴森冷意，令荷尔荷斯惴惴不安地胡思乱想起来——肯定有不少人命丧于此，多得数不过来。  
两人走了过去。他怯怯地发问：“你住在这里？”  
“是的。”迪奥头也不回。  
“然后你在…邀请我进去？就像这样？”  
“的确如此。”他答道，俯身钻入门内。随后他再度凝视起荷尔荷斯的双眼来，果断而饥渴——枪手用他的直觉发誓。  
“我说过我要教你，不是吗？跟我来罢。”  
荷尔荷斯吞了口唾沫，加快脚步跟了上去，整个人在进门之后变得规矩了很多。恍惚中他摘下帽子扇了起来，试图借此摆脱脸上挥之不去的红晕。  
大门的轮廓已变得模糊不清了。迪奥的身影逐渐被黑暗吞噬，只余鞋跟轻叩的不祥之声萦绕在枪手耳畔。一种无法描述的奇异感觉从荷尔荷斯腹中升起，但他不敢细想。  
上帝啊。他一边走，一边颤抖着想道。  
他不知道他卷入了什么。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 荷尔荷斯惨遭蹂躏。

进入迪奥的宅邸，第一件让荷尔荷斯震惊不已的事——除了其本身梦境般的虚渺之外——便是这房中黑得过分。窗帘被尽数拉起，大部分甚至被钉死在了墙上；屋内唯一的光源来自于遍布各处的蜡烛，那些被安在墙上、桌边和书架上的蜡烛，沿着大厅的轮廓一路延伸。在他寸步不离迪奥身后的同时，别的人和事物每隔一会儿便会从阴影中浮现：穿着管家背心的年轻男子，一群看样子来自世界各地的女人，甚至还有一只栖息在栏杆上的猛禽。他们在瞬息之间便又融入了黑暗之中，仿佛已经成了宅邸的一部分。  
这期间没有任何人在意这两个金发男子，迪奥也同样对他们置若罔闻。我想他大概也不需要，荷尔荷斯心想，在经过另一个女人时移开了视线。通常他会对她们抬一抬帽子，或者抛个媚眼；但这里的气氛实在是太过压抑，以至于他完全没心情干这些。迪奥清脆的脚步声在他耳边回响。  
那些大概都是他的女人。他想。  
他的视线不可避免地碰到迪奥的双腿。它们看起来匀称而有力，仿佛为了某种比赛或者格斗特意训练过一样。荷尔荷斯依稀记得面前的男人提到过什么“计划”，现在想来也算是有迹可循。他不是很想了解关于这个“计划”的种种，但他知道他必须这么做。  
他向糖浆流过瓶壁那样缓缓向上挪去，随后便不得不开始遏制自己对上司臀部的非分之想。  
我是来这儿干活的。他一边想，一边矛盾地皱起眉头。以及我可是百分之百的直男。  
他们转过了一个拐角，迪奥突然停了下来——若不是及时收回了脚，荷尔荷斯就该踩上面前的地毯了。他抬起头，前倾着从迪奥高大的身躯后面向前张望：一张猩红色的丝绒地毯平铺在两人前方，上面绣着华美的金边。它从走廊一直铺上楼梯，一片对比起来明显更为整洁的区域之中。  
荷尔荷斯向前挪了一点，好让自己跟上迪奥，又不至于离他太近。这部分房间的奢华装潢令他增加了些许继续干下去的决心，但也只是一点点而已。  
一声低笑自前方传来。若不是站在迪奥的身后，他甚至能看见想象之中对方狡黠的笑容。两人继续前进。  
“你难道不喜欢我的豪宅吗，荷尔荷斯？”  
“啊……”荷尔荷斯结结巴巴地开了口，两手不知所措地摸索着某些并不存在的东西。“我是说…先生——迪奥大人，它……呃，它非常棒，这一点我是知道的。”在勉强以一句完整的句子收尾之后，他挺了挺背。“我…我从来没见过这样的房子。以及…天，它里面可真够黑的。”  
再说最后一句之前荷尔荷斯停顿了一下，犹豫着到底要不要把话说出来；但迪奥看起来完全不为所动。  
“我懂了。”他缓缓地说。  
两人来到了楼梯的最顶端，那里除了一扇精雕细琢的华丽门扉之外别无他物。迪奥旋身，止步，十分优雅地对着门把手一指。  
他在等待，而荷尔荷斯一脸茫然。  
“我先进？”他脱口问到。  
“你先进，荷尔荷斯。”迪奥肯定道。他的意图实在是令人难以捉摸。  
枪手的焦虑并未因此而增加或是减少；在他不情不愿地向门口走去时，他感到自己的双腿如同灌了铅般沉重。他看了看自己的双手——即便是在黑暗之中，他也能看出它们在颤抖。但他依然以屋主般的自信抓住了门把手，并在这一瞬间感到了一种奇异的诱惑力，和他在初遇迪奥时感觉到的一模一样。  
与当时相仿的新鲜感让他作出了同样的选择。他迅速冲进房间，从而让自己好受一点；迪奥的笑声再度从身后传来。  
“你的脸真是红透了。这儿很热吗？”他评论道，上扬的音调带着明显的戏谑之意。  
“不热，大人！根本没有！”荷尔荷斯急忙转身辩解。  
迪奥的剪影填满了门框。他慵懒地靠在上面，对面前的男人报以奇妙而迷人的注视。  
“一点儿也不。”荷尔荷斯又很快补上了一句。  
“很好。”迪奥说着直起身来，进屋时顺手带上了门。他对着房间打了个手势；荷尔荷斯茫然四顾，有些不知所云。  
屋里装饰得华丽又时髦。墙壁和地板的布置和余下的宅邸并无二致，只是这里的墙上安着的是闪闪发光的巴洛克式烛台，地毯也在数量和质量上远超其他房间——宛如国王的寝宫。  
看看这些金光闪闪的玩意儿，荷尔荷斯心想，这儿一定就是迪奥的卧室了。  
他又稍加思索。  
迪 奥 的 卧 室，我 操 。  
荷尔荷斯与他四目相对。  
“你…你真的是个吸血鬼，对吗？”他颤声问道，声音只比耳语高那么一点点。  
迪奥只是勾了勾手指，荷尔荷斯便感到身体像是受到了某种诱惑一般，不受控制地向前走去。每一步花的时间仿佛都有十年那么漫长；当他最终停下时，他的雇主已经近在咫尺了。  
“最后一步了，荷尔荷斯。”迪奥低语道。  
荷尔荷斯踏出了那一步。现在的他已完全处于迪奥的掌控之中：那些漆黑的指甲陷进他卡其色的衬衫之中，将他向下拉去，另一只手臂在同时缠上了他的腰。仅仅几秒，他便已衣衫不整地跨坐在了迪奥的膝头，本就涨红的脸现在更像是要滴出血来。荷尔荷斯感到那双手向上滑去，沿着脊椎一直抚上垂落的金发，最终停在牛仔的后颈。而当他被拖拽着、被迫将头靠在迪奥的肩上时，这可怜人几乎停止了呼吸。  
冰冷的气息拂过他的肌肤。他感到獠牙尖端传来的压迫，而他则以一声呜咽作为抗议——至少对他而言，那只是一声呜咽而已。  
“现在你知道了，荷尔荷斯？”迪奥问道，双唇压上他的脖颈。  
“……是的。”荷尔荷斯颤抖着呼出一口气。  
“撇开这个问题……”吸血鬼继续道，不紧不慢地捋着牛仔的头发，“你现在的所作所为正告诉我，你并不反感我指出的第二件事。”  
“什…你说…什……”荷尔荷斯试图辩解，却不出意料地败下阵来。“…不。我没有，大人，我…我认为我没——”  
“我给予你触碰的权利。”  
荷尔荷斯感到那只手离开了他的后颈。他几乎是在同时向后仰去，帽子从他头上滑落，掉在身后的地上。他睁大眼睛，试图说些什么；但当迪奥的双眸望向他时，所有的话语和说辞便又堵在喉咙中了。  
这男人所做的，只有凝视而已。但这凝视又是如此迷人而美妙，以至于……  
以至于……让荷尔荷斯，在此情此景之下，不得不直面他的欲望。  
“我的天啊。”他低语着，目光落在迪奥精心描绘的双唇之上。接着，在得到许可的情况之下，他凑向了它们——仿佛面前的男人只是某个酒吧里碰见的姑娘。  
迪奥满意地哼了一声，一边对这个黏糊糊的亲吻报以微笑，一边将羞赧不已的荷尔荷斯拉向自己。这个吻接得毫无章法，双唇的碰撞像是两人对于欲望的宣泄；诱人的深绿色唇印玷污了他们的双颊，使得牛仔喘息不已。他感到自己又被狠狠地拽向后方——迪奥的手不知何时又拉住了他的头发，迫使他引颈就戮。当吸血鬼将獠牙伸向他的猎物时，一条细长的银丝自他嘴角流下，随后便化为了饥渴的吸吮与啃咬；吻痕堪堪落在猎物的后颈，只要他梳对了发型，随时都能把它遮住。迪奥舔了舔他的杰作，并一路向下舔去，直至牛仔裸露的胸膛……  
“等——等下，”荷尔荷斯急忙叫道，很显然才注意到自己一丝不挂的上身。“你什么时候——”  
“闭嘴。”迪奥耳语道，牙齿刮过一只乳头。枪手惊叫出声，上扬的尾音转而融化成一滩带着气喘的呻吟。除了衣衫净褪的羞耻感，因兴奋而紧绷的裆部也在全力攻打着他的心理防线；他拼尽全力，才没像个荡妇一样坐在他上司的腿上发情。  
迪奥被逗笑了。“看来你很敏感，荷尔荷斯。”他说着，手指在男人背上画起圈来。  
“对不起，先生……”荷尔荷斯吞吞吐吐地说着，脸涨得通红。“我…我只是……”  
那些语句再一次哽在了他的喉咙里，他也适时地打住了。他渴望迪奥。他想把这话说出来，放飞自我——他感觉他的全身心（包括下体）都在渴望被按在那张装潢华丽的床上狠狠蹂躏；而当他躺在床单中被干得欲仙欲死时，迪奥将亲手堵住他的呻吟……  
他眨了眨眼，发现自己已经躺在床上了。迪奥身上的皮革外搭已然不见，黑色紧身衣一直延伸到他的胯部。他妈的，这男人刀削斧凿般的健美躯体简直无限趋近于完美——若说身材有标准的话。  
“你太慢了。”迪奥的凝视从上方投来，语调慵懒，带着嗔怪的意味。他在荷尔荷斯的两腿之间摆好了姿势——真要命，现在枪手的下半身也一览无遗了。  
“你是怎么这么快……”荷尔荷斯听到自己急促的喘息，话音在愈来愈强的无助感中逐渐瘪了下去。  
“你待会儿就知道了。”迪奥保证道。他用手指环住男人的阴茎，缓慢而有力地紧紧一握。  
荷尔荷斯的呻吟带了哭腔；抛开之前的成就，这声呜咽只能用淫荡来形容。迪奥的手毫不费力地套弄着他的柱身，仿佛这事儿对他而言只是小菜一碟，要么就是他早就做得轻车熟路了。荷尔荷斯不禁祈求事实不会像第一个假设一样缺乏吸引力，同时又情愿赌上他的嫡子（如果他有的话）来印证第二个猜想——因为从未有任何一个女人能像迪奥一样给他带来如此绝顶的快感。他紧抓着床单，后背因为刺激而拱出了一条完美的弧线；迪奥的每一次触碰都让他颤抖得不能自己。  
“天…天啊，迪奥，”他呼出一口气，咬住自己的手背以免发出更多不堪入耳的声音。“迪奥大人，我——啊啊啊啊——！”  
迪奥的手再度施力，顺着柱身向下滑去，拉扯着对方的阴囊。“荷尔荷斯，亲爱的，介意给我帮个小忙吗？”  
我操他妈，他刚刚管我叫“亲爱的”。“怎…怎么了？”他喘息道。  
什么东西被扔在他胸口。荷尔荷斯腾出手把它拿了起来，他的另一只手正以一种扭曲的姿势抓着床单。  
“我靠——等一下啊？！”他倒吸一口气，差点把瓶子摔在脸上——那是瓶润滑液。也正是在这一刻迪奥松开了手；荷尔荷斯咬着下唇，因快感消退而发出不满的呻吟。  
“可以为我做好扩张吗，荷尔荷斯？”迪奥柔声道。他举起那只空出来的手，有条不紊地理起指甲来。“如你所见，我没法动手。”  
他手上的预射液正闪闪发光。  
荷尔荷斯的大脑此时一片空白。“扩张？”  
“嗯哼。”  
……扩张？他反复咀嚼着这个词汇，却无法做出任何思考。迪奥不耐烦地叹了一声，一把抓着牛仔的头发把他揪了起来。  
“我还能把话说得再明白点么？”他嘶声道，喉间发出警示性的低吼。“自己撑开屁眼好让我操你，除非你想让我用指甲把你插到肛裂为止。”  
说罢他得意地勾起嘴角，甩手将荷尔荷斯掷回床上，拿着那瓶润滑剂在对方眼前晃来晃去。“就这样在枕头上做。”  
“唔……”  
迟疑地，非常迟疑地，荷尔荷斯从迪奥手中接过了瓶子，接着向后挪了挪，按照指示在枕头上找了个合适的姿势。他打开盖子，然后……往自己的手指上挤了一点润滑液。然后又挤了一点。天啊，他感到自己浑身热得发烫；他完全不知道自己在做什么。  
他感到迪奥温柔地把住了他的胯部，吓得他差点魂飞魄散——虽然对方仅仅是举起了他的腿，好让他的动作更为顺畅。我主耶稣基督，万福玛丽亚和圣约瑟啊……荷尔荷斯神智不清地默念道。  
他向下摸索着；指尖滑过后穴的时候，他按了进去。  
“哈啊…啊啊啊——”荷尔荷斯控制不住地呻吟起来，咬着下唇强忍手指带来的异物感。尽管这不是他第一次往菊花里面塞东西——以前也有过几次，但以往的经历中都有美人相伴；他还从未在男人面前做过这些，更别提对方还是个吸血鬼。同时他也十分确定，他从未给自己指交过。  
但他最终还是接受了这一切。在深吸了一口气之后，荷尔荷斯滑入了第二根手指，并做起剪刀般开开合合的动作来。他感到一条腿被放下来了；侧目看时，迪奥正在一旁不紧不慢地手淫。  
“再插一根试试看。”他像猫一样咕噜着，手在阴茎上从容不迫地上下撸动。尽管浑身抖得厉害，荷尔荷斯还是按照吩咐做了；第三根手指只是堪堪挤入。这让他发出一声带着颤音的尖声呜咽，同时紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
“迪奥大人，”他喘息着，竭尽全力让体内的手指活动起来。老天爷啊，他都不知道自己有…这么紧。“这些…还要再多吗……？”  
他开始前后摆起胯来，好让手指同时做出抽插的动作，同时再一次弓起了背脊。他敢发誓他看到迪奥衔住了自己的嘴唇，但直觉告诉他继续想下去会有性命之虞，因此只得默不作声。  
“是否再加取决于你。”迪奥回答道，伸手抚上荷尔荷斯的小腹；他的唇角上扬，一种戏谑的恶意随之浮现。“你只需告诉我，你还想要什么？”  
“操我，”牛仔脱口而出，脸随之变得通红。“求你，迪奥，我…天啊……”  
通常情况下，荷尔荷斯会让前戏持续更长一段时间。他会把整场戏都做完，像是用纸牌游戏打发时间一样自然；但这跟一般情况下的打炮不同，这是……行吧，这大概也能算作某种形式的打炮，他想。只不过这次他的炮友是他的新老板，一个又高又壮的吸血鬼，在说明工作内容之前先把他叫上了床。如果他还敢按他的老一套玩下去，这条命恐怕都保不住。  
但在同时，迪奥的确唤起了他难以遏制的被征服欲。  
幸运的是对方已对他的想法了如指掌。又是在眨眼之间——真的是一眨眼的功夫，他都没搞清楚发生了什么——他已经被翻了个个儿，脸朝下、屁股朝上——正如他所设想的那样。他颤抖着，把腿分得更开了些。  
“你可真好玩。”迪奥狡黠地评论道，那身紧身衣已被丢到一边、和别的衣物混作一团了。他伸手抓住了荷尔荷斯的胯部，指甲嵌入对方的肌肤。枪手感到对方的阴茎抵在自己的臀部，不由得呜咽着向后蹭了蹭，自己的下体也因期待而微微抽搐。为了再一次回应他的恳求，迪奥挺身，将整根阴茎尽数没入对方的甬道之中——一插到底。  
荷尔荷斯不禁痛呼出声。“这他妈是什么情况？”他气喘吁吁地骂道，一边艰难地吸着气，一边竭力调整自己的姿势。他甚至在想或许他就会这样死掉。“你有没有……”他喘息着，“戴套——？”  
“我是个吸血鬼，不用你操心。”迪奥断然道。  
“随…随便你说什么，大人。”荷尔荷斯只得闭上双眼，专心于在迪奥动起来之前适应他的尺寸。  
他没等太久。  
距离第一次插入才不过几秒，吸血鬼便开始缓慢地顶弄。他将性器几乎全部抽出，又猛地操进去；荷尔荷斯竭力咬住枕头以免自己呻吟出声，同时不自觉地夹紧了臀部。迪奥倒抽一口气。  
“你已经够紧了，荷尔荷斯，”他咕噜着，伸手揪住牛仔的头发。“控制一下你自己。”  
“啊…我，我尽力，”他在喘息之余回答。  
“你必须。”迪奥命令道。他迅猛地抽插起来，仿佛被惹恼了一般在荷尔荷斯体内横冲直撞。牛仔能清楚地听到性交时肉体拍打的淫靡水声在卧室里回荡；一想到其他人也会听到这些声音，他便在羞耻中呻吟着将头埋进抱枕里。那些人不可能听不见的。  
迪奥甚至俯下身，啮咬起荷尔荷斯的耳朵来——天啊，他可真高——留下一个带着血印的咬痕和一道从后颈窜下的快感电流。“你可安静了不少啊，荷尔荷斯，”他哑着声音耳语道。即便在把枪手操得欲仙欲死的同时，他的声音听起来依然比黄油还柔滑。“怎么了，我亲爱的？”  
“啊…啊啊啊——”荷尔荷斯喘叫着，紧紧闭上双眼。“我只是——这，这里的墙…哈啊…很薄，对不对？”  
迪奥哼了一声。他伸手紧紧握住了牛仔的阴茎，一边用拇指摩挲起柱身来。“怎么，你害羞了？”他挑衅着，手指滑动着挤压前液四溢的马眼周围。“在我手下工作可不能怯场啊。”他手上的活计顿了顿，随之猛地向下一挤，重新在阴茎根部收紧了。荷尔荷斯在恍惚间哭叫起来。  
“把这当成是一场试炼罢，荷尔荷斯。”迪奥在他耳边窃语。“求我，我或许还会让你高潮。”  
“迪奥…天，天啊，”枪手呜咽着，臀部欲求不满地向后磨蹭。当迪奥的阴茎碾过他的前列腺时，他瘫倒在枕头上，舌尖传来丝织品柔软的触感；他的呻吟令他自己都感到恶心。“求，求你，像那样…用力一点，迪奥大人…求求你，求求你那样做……”  
“像这样么？”他的主子低声道。荷尔荷斯感到对方的阴茎再度抽离他的身体，但当它猛地一下捣进来时，他被操得尖叫出声。吸血鬼就这样猛烈地干他，和开始不同——迪奥恶毒地提高了速度，像台机器一样撞击着牛仔的最深处。粗粝而冰冷的、野兽般的喘息打在他赤裸的肩上，他像个妓女一样大声浪叫，又在最后一点羞耻心的影响下撕咬着枕头。  
那只手再度缠上了他的头发，将他提向后方。“再大声点，不然你就自己玩。”迪奥低吼着，狠狠揪了一下手中的发丝以下达命令。  
“遵，遵命，”荷尔荷斯喘息着，一边口齿不清地呻吟，一边将臀部向后顶弄好迎合迪奥的抽插。“啊…啊啊…操我…求你，大人——求，求求你——”  
他感到迪奥的手攥住了他的阴茎根部，再度套弄起来；但他还没得到满足。“天啊，求你，迪奥大人！我——我发誓…啊啊…我发誓，你想让我怎么叫都可以，但…但…求你，只要让我射就好……！”  
柱身的压迫感在一瞬间放松了。荷尔荷斯迎来了人生中最强烈的一次高潮，以至于他其他的感官都在同一时间消失殆尽，只有高潮的余韵徘徊。当迪奥把阴茎从他体内抽出、并将温热的精液淋在他的臀部时，他发出一声轻微的哽咽，就这样软软地瘫在床上，倒在被自己和上司的体液所浸染的一片狼藉之间，像个被玩过头的性玩具。他的大脑恍惚一片，完全记不起来刚刚发生了什么，也不知道接下来自己该何去何从。  
“你对…你对所有新雇员都这么做吗？”荷尔荷斯虚弱地问道，眼前浮现出一片眩晕的银河。他翻了个身，但看到的也只有另一片相似的黑暗而已。  
迪奥起身，拉上裤子——荷尔荷斯也不知道他何时何地找来了裤子——将背靠在墙上。他的脸上毫无波动，一切特征都显示他已经回到了先前的状态，仿佛刚才无事发生。“这就不关你事了。现在，让我们来谈谈这份工作……”


End file.
